The invention relates generally to efficient usage, storage, and sharing of energy with buildings, vehicles, and equipment, and also electrical demand response using energy storage.
Energy drives a myriad of devices and equipment in commercial, industrial, and residential applications. For example, energy drives lights, motors, household appliances, medical equipment, computers, heating and air conditioning systems, and many other electrical devices. Some of these devices require continuous power to function, e.g., medical monitoring equipment. Unfortunately, the existing infrastructure relies heavily on fossil fuels to power combustion engines in vehicles and equipment, and power utilities to generate and distribute electricity through a power grid to the various applications.
Shortages and/or increased costs associated with fossil fuels and electricity from power utilities significantly impact consumers and businesses. In general, shortages and/or increased costs often occur during times of peak demand. On a daily basis, peak demand occurs during the daytime, while minimum demand occurs during the night time. On a more random basis, peak demand (or a demand greater than an available supply) may occur as a result of a natural disaster. For example, a hurricane or earthquake may damage the power grid and/or electric generators of the power utilities, thereby resulting in substantial loss of electric power to commercial, industrial, and residential applications. Repairs to these damaged lines and generators may take hours, days, or weeks. Various sites also may lose power from the power grid for other reasons. During these times of lost power, the sites may be unable to continue operations.
Often, energy is more expensive during times of peak demand. For example, a power utility may employ low cost electrical generators during periods of minimum demand, while further employing high cost electrical generators during periods of peak demand. Unfortunately, the existing infrastructure does not adequately address these different costs associated with peak and minimum demands. As a result, commercial, industrial, and residential applications typically draw power from the power grid during times of peak demand, e.g., daytime, despite the higher costs associated with its generation.